Mi único destino
by Canciones de Cuna
Summary: Ellos eran muy jóvenes para comprender la importancia de la promesa que se hicieron mutuamente, pero juntos, lograron descubrir aquel sentimiento llamado "amor", todo gracias al hilo del destino. Shonen-Ai. [Killua/Gon]


Por fin pude hacerme un tiempito. **_¡Hola!_** Tanto tiempo. Veran, esta idea venía rondando por mi cabeza desde hace unos días y hoy pude terminarla (le robe la compu a mi hermana para hacer esto, ya que la mía está muerta por ahí y no creo que me la devuelvan...TT~TT), tenía pensado subir algo más, pero por cuestiones de tiempo no voy a poder hacerlo.

Bueno, como ya saben, ningún personaje aquí mencionado me pertenece, todos son propiedad de su respectivo dueño.

La historia ocurriria en Greed Island, pero, si analizamos la linea de tiempo no podría haber ocurrido, pero como soy una revelde sin causa, lo hago igual, además la idea que tenía en mente quedaba perfecto con esta saga de la historia. Sin mas que decirle, ojala les guste

¡Disfruten de la lectura!

* * *

Aiai uno de los poblados mas reconocidos de toda Greed Island, también nombrada como "La Ciudad del Amor", era el lugar en donde Biscuit Kruger había decido visitar para hacer su compras y como no podía ser de otra manera, arrastró consigo a sus dos jóvenes estudiantes.

─¡Será una visita rápida! Solo quiero comprar unas revistas, no será mucho tiempo y luego retomaremos en la recolección de las tarjetas─. Había prometido con su mejor sonrisa, tratando así de manipular a los muchachos.

El mas joven de los dos asintió de inmediato, no parecía prestar atención a la expresión en el rostro de la rubia cuando mencionó sus tan preciadas revistas, pero, caso contrario era el albino junto a él, quien no dudo en revelarse.

─¡Eres una anciana pervertida, ve has esas compras tu sola!─. Dijo haciéndole frente a la mujer tenía una apariencia joven. Y tal como Gon había esperado, Killua terminó siendo enviado por los aires a causa de un certero golpe que le propinó Biscuit; el pelinegro suspiró y esperó pacientemente a que su amigo regresara de donde fuere que lo habían envidado.

Lo primero que vieron al llegar fue el gigantesco corazón rosado que flotaba por sobre la ciudad. Ambos Hunters sabían que era lo que sucedía en ese lugar, había toda clase de situaciones que rozaban el cliché y recalcaban cualquier tipo de escena romántica existente, si bien la inocencia del moreno ocasionó que cayese en mas de una ocasión, el albino no tardaba en regresarlo a la realidad con un certero golpe en la cabeza.

─Solo serán unos minutos, no tardaré, ustedes deben esperarme por aquí─. Ultimó en uno tono que no permitía replica alguna. Ambos jóvenes asintieron de inmediato. ─¡Bien muchachos! Entre mas pronto vayamos mas rápido podremos regresar a nuestras actividades.

Al llegar a la entrada, la mujer que aparentaba ser una adolescente sonrió con extremada felicidad, pues fue recibida por varios hombres que intentaban cortejarla con expresiones encantadoras en sus rostros. Biske se sentía en el paraíso y por un breve instante se olvido a que había ido a la ciudad.

─Tsk, no tiene sentido seguir a esa viaja bruja─. Masculló por lo bajo mientras llevaba ambas manos al interior de sus bolsillos.

─Pero Killua, prometimos acompañarla─. Dijo con tranquilidad y una sonrisa en su rostro. Gon trataba de que el enojo de su amigo disminuyera, sin notar que lo único que causaba era aumentar su ira.

─¡Oye Biske!─. Comenzó a llamarla un sin numero de veces, sin embargo, la rubia permanecía rodeada por su nuevo harem y en sus ojos se podían apreciar dos grandes corazones rojos. ─¡Biske!─. Agitó los brazos y trato de encontrar una manera para llamar su atención. ─¡Maldición! ¿Por qué acepté esto?

Gon sonrió nerviosamente y sintió como una pequeña gota descendía por su cien. Al parecer sus intentos no trajeron buenos resultados. ─No te enfades tanto─. Buscó en varias direcciones algo con lo que pudieran entretenerse hasta que su entrenadora volviera. _«Lo único que hay por aquí son esos clichés como dice Killua»_. Pensó avergonzado al recordar las veces que había caído en esas situaciones. Sacudió su cabeza tratando de deshacer esa clase de pensamientos. ─Ne Killua ¿Y si recorremos los alrededores hasta que Biske regrese?

El albino suspiró y dirigió una última mirada a la rubia. ─Creo que... eso estará bien. Probablemente, esa anciana pervertida no volverá dentro de unas horas─. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al sentir la mirada de Biske sobre él. _«¿Acaso me habrá oído?»_. Sea cual fuere la respuesta, no tenía deseos de averiguarlo. ─Vamos Gon, antes de que quiera involucrarnos en sus planes.

─¡Espérame Killua!

Con el pasar de las horas, ambos se habían aburrido de mirar los mismos escenarios y personajes de la ciudad. Si tuvieran que llevar la cuenta, se habían visto envueltos en siete situaciones de "posibles encuentros amorosos" y si bien el caracter amable de Gon los hubiera concretado, ahí aparecía Killua para traerlo a la realidad de la mejor manera posible, con un buen golpe en la cabeza. Peleaban, discutían y reían sin motivo aparente, así era desde que comenzar a recorrer los rincones de la ciudad, sin embargo, de un momento a otro, terminaron separandose entre la multitud y ahora buscaban al otro con cierta desesperación; esto último, afectaba mas al albino que al moreno.

Sin saber como sucedió, Gon terminó en el rincó mas alejado del centro. Buscó con la mirada alguna señal que le indicara el camino correr, mas lo único que encontró fue un bazar de posimas y hechizos. _«...no parece que vendan tarjetas en ese lugar.»_. Al aproximarse no distinguió ningún cartel que estableciera donde se allaba. _«...Este lugar es extraño..». _Con cierta lentitud, abrió la puerta de la pequeña tienda.

─Hola .Disculpe. ¿Hay alguien aquí?─. Preguntó tímidamente, sus ojos cobrizos miraron por todas las direcciones tratando de encontrar a alguien. _«¿Será que está abandonada?». _Se sintió decepcionado ante el hecho de estar solo. _«Tal vez, no fue buena idea separarme de Killua»._

─Sabía que vendrías muchachos─. Dijo de repente la voz de una mujer mayor. Gon se sorprendió y buscó a esa persona, encontrandola en la esquina mas alejada de la habitación, sentada junto a una pequeña mesa y rodeada por velas de colores. ─Pasa, no seas tímido─. Aunque no estaba muy convencido, el joven se aproximó. ─Y dime ¿A que has venido a mis dominios?

El oji-marrón pareció obviar el tono de la pregunta y respondió con su caracteristico entusiasmo. ─Mi mejor amigo y yo estamos paseando por los alrededores, esperando que otra amiga terminé de hacer sus compras, pero, creo que tardará más de la cuenta─. Eso último lo dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa y una expresión de resignación.

─Ya veo─. La mujer estiró sus manos demacradas y algo arrugadas por el paso del tiempo, para ubicarlas al rededor de la esfera de cristal en el centro de la mesa. ─¿Y puedo saber el motivo por el cual has venido a este lugar?─. Mantuvo su rostro oculto tras una tunica y un velo violeta.

─Uh... bueno. La verdad es que no sé...─. Llevó una de sus manos detrás de su cabeza. ─...Esta tienda se encontraba escondida y alejada del centro de la ciudad y la verdad bueno, llamó mi atención. Creí que estaba abandonada pero veo que no es así.

─¿Curiosidad? Hmph. Veo que eres honesto─. Se podía percibir en el ambiente el inconfundible aroma del incienso. ─Y por lo que veo, tú y tu amigo se separaron ¿No es así?─. Gon asintió de inmediato mientras toma asiento en el pequeño banco de madera. ─No te preocupes, tengo el presentimiento que él vendrá por ti y mientras ello sucede ¿Te gustaría oír una historia?

El moreno parpadeó. ─¿Una historia?─. Repitió confundido, sin saber si aceptar o no.

A unos metros de aquella tienda, Killua buscaba a su amigo con una mueca de disgusto. Un solo segundo, fue un solo segundo que no lo miró ¡Y Gon desapareció! Estaba molesto, no furioso era la palabra correcta. Apretó los puños y contenó mentalmente hasta diez para calmarse y controlar las ancias de asesinar a alguien.

_«1..2...3...¡Ahhg! ¡Esa estúpides no sirve conmigo!». _Chasqueó la lengua al ver que no trajo el resultado que quería. ─Cuando lo encuentre, lo golpearé más fuerte de lo normal, así aprende─. Fue hasta que sintió el _Nen_ de Gon en las cercanías. ─¿Qué está sucediendo?─. Sin perder tiempo comenzó a correr hasta que vio una escondida y un poco demacrada tienda de posimas de amor. _«¿Qué hace en un lugar como ese?». _Obviando aquel pensamiento fue en busca de su amigo.

La entrada se abrió de golpe, revelando la figura de un muchacho de cabello cano y ojos azules. Los dos presentes voltearon sus rostros en dirección a la puerta, pero solo uno de ellos logró reconocer al individuo que acababa de llegar. ─¡Killua!─. Exclamó levantadose de su asiento. El aura que rodeaba su cuerpo desapareció de repenente.

─¡Idiota!─. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y con sus dedos golpeó la frente de su amigo. ─¡¿Dónde que habías metido?! ¡Demonios! ¡Estuve buscandote por todos lados!─. Gritó con furia mientras oía los lloriqueos del moreno. _«...Estuve preocupado por ti...Idiota...date cuenta de eso»_. Se cruzó de brazos a la altura de su pecho. ─¡Suficiente tengo con esa anciana pervertida!─. _«...Estuve preocupado...muy preocupado de perderte..»_.

La mujer permaneció en silencio, sin embargo, no apartó su vista ni un segundo de los dos muchachos, notando la manera en que se hablaban y actuaban. Aclaró su garganta con la intención de llamar su atención. ─Bien ¿Quieres que continue explicandote sobre el hilo rojo del destino?─. Gon asintió pero Killua se mostró desconfiado.

─¿Hilo rojo del destino?─. Repitió con cuidado y pudo notar como la mirada cobriza de su mejor amigo adquiria un brillo de emoción. Sin poder evitarlo, sus labios terminaron curvandose en una tímida sonrisa.

Ella sonrió divertida aunque esos dos no pudieran verlo. ─Así es. Un hilo rojo invisible conecta a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse, sin importar tiempo, lugar o circunstancias─. Murmuró sin levantar la vista de la bola de cristal frente a ella. ─El hilo rojo puede estirarse, contraer o enredar, mas nunca se romperá. O al menos eso es lo que creen muchas personas, ya que una gran fuerza de voluntad es capaz de cambiar lo que ya está escrito─. Levantó su mano izquierda. ─El lazo esta amarrado al dedo meñique de la mano izquierda y el extremo final se encuentra sujeto a la persona que estas destinada.

El albino chasqueó la lengua con molestia y miró con cierto desdén a la anciana. ─Vamos Gon, esta vieja bruja solo intenta engañarnos. Ni creas que caeré en algo tan estúpido como eso─. Se dispuso a caminar hacia la puerta, sin embargo, la voz de esa mujer lo detuvo.

─Es normal desconfiar de estas cosas cuando se tiene miedo, no me sorprende. Pero ¿Estarías dispuesto a comprobar lo que digo?

Killua mantuvo su vista en el frente. ─¿Qué pretendes?

─Oh, veo que te has interesado. Es muy sencillo, solo debes aceptar mi condición y verás con tus propios ojos si el hilo rojo existe o no.

─¡Vamos Killua! Será divertido─. Gon intervino con la intención de convencer a su querido amigo; no podía negar que estaba muy emocionado. ─Además ¿No te gustaría conocer a esa persona que está destinada para ti?

El oji-azul se sonrojó furiosamente ante las palabras de su amigo, desvió la mirada y trato, sin lograrlo, de calmar los acelerados latidos de su corazón. ─¡C-cla-claro que no... no necesito de-e esas cosas!─. Trató de parecer seguro de sí mismo, cuando sabía que no era así. ─Y aunque diga que no... siempre hacemos lo que tú quieres Gon.

─Bien, bien, los dos están de acuerdo─. Ambos asintieron, uno con mas entuciasmo y energía que el otro. ─Lo que deben hacer es sencillo, al salir de aquí utilicen_ Gyo_ y podrán ser capaces de ver el hilo rojo. Podrá comprobar que mis palabras son ciertas y si tienen suerte, encontrar a esa persona amada.

─¿Solo eso?─. Preguntó el albino con desdén y desgano.

─Sí, solo eso─. Respondió ella en el mismo tono. ─Les deseo mucha suerte muchachos─. Extendió las palmas de sus manos y una luz rosada se manifesto, para luego rodear los cuerpos de esos dos. Fue solo por unos segundos y esa luz desapareció, pero ni Gon ni Killua podían negar que esa energía fue de lo mas cálida y agradable. ─Ya pueden irse y espero que vuelvan pronto a decirme que sucedió.

─Como si eso fuera a suceder─. Killua se mostró algo racio y se dispuso a irse del lugar, ignorando la mirada de reprimenda que le dirigió el moreno.

─Muchas gracias por la historia─. Gon se inclinó en señal de respeto.

─Por cierto pequeño, no olvides esto. Una gran fuerza de voluntad puede cambiar hasta el mas cruel destino.

Gon sintió dolores de cabeza al tratar de comprender que significaban esas palabras, se cruzó de brazos y trató de descubrirlo, más el grito enojado de Killua lo trajo a la realidad, se despidió de la mujer para partir a lado de su amigo. ─¡Mira Killua!─. Al tener un pie fuera de la tienda, comprobó con sus propios ojos que esa mujer tenía razón. Amarrado en su dedo meñique, había un hilo color carmesí. ─¡Es increíble, esa señora no estaba mintiendo!

─Es real─. Murmuró sorprendido de que así fuera. Efectivamente, sujetando su dedo mas pequeño de la mano izquierda, estaba el listón rojizo.

Gon asintió estando de acuerdo. ─Oh. ¡Killua mira!─. Con su mano libre señaló hacia unos metros adelante, ambos cordeles parecían entablar una dirección similar. ─¡Son los hilos de nuestras parejas!─. No podía ocultar su emoción, la historia que había oído fue de lo más interesante. ─¿No te gustaría ir a ver un poco? Tal vez del otro lado se encuentre esa persona especial que estamos esperando.

___«_¿Esa persona especial?_»_. Repitió en su cabeza al mirar el listón rojizo. _«__Un hilo rojo invisible conecta a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse, sin importar tiempo, lugar o circunstancias__»_. La voz de aquella mujer apareció de repente. El oji-azul notó el entusiasmo del moreno por descubrir hacia donde se dirigía aquel cordel y no pudo evitar sentir una profunda tristeza en su pecho. _«__Yo... no deseo verlo__»_. Parte de sus cabellos cubrieron su mirada. _«__...porque yo ya tengo a mi persona especial a mi lado...__»_. Sin emitir palabra, siguió a Gon en completo silencio. _«Gon... no quiero ver que estás destinado a otra persona...»_. Apretó los puños con fuerza y contuvo el deseo de llorar. _«_._.No quiero verlo...»._

─Oh, ¡Mira Killua! Nuestros hilos rojos se entrelazan y van en la misma dirección─. Ante esas palabras, el albino levantó la vista sorprendido y comprobó que así era. Los dos listones recorrían el mismo camino. ─¡Quizá nuestras personas especiales se encuentren juntas!

___«_El mismo camino_»_. Pero Killua estaba pensado en algo completamente diferente a la idea de Gon. _«__Tal vez... solo tal vez...__»_. Su mano sujetó la muñeca del moreno para obligarlo a correr rumbo a ese corredor donde se perdían los listones. _«__...la persona que esta destinada para mi...__»_. Ignoró los constantes llamados el oji-marrón. ___«__...esa persona especial...__»_. En medio de la expectativa, doblaron en el siguiente callejón para así descubrir la verdad. _«__...¡Sea Gon!__»_.

Sin embargo, no fue así.

Killua se detuvo abruptamente al notar que su hilo rojo se había roto y su otra mitad no parecía estar por ningún lado, mientras que el de Gon permanecía intacto y se perdía en el horizonte; el moreno bajo la vista al suelo y un pequeño quejido de sorpresa brotó de sus labios. No podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, debía ser una mentira. Su amigo, no podía tener tan cruel destino...

___«_...estar siempre solo..._»_. Ocultó su mirada y lentamente su mano soltó al moreno. _«__Que iluso soy, solo podía ser de esta manera... yo nunca seré una persona normal. Nunca tendré una vida normal y sobre todo... nunca tendré a Gon a mi lado para siempre...__»_. Dos lágrimas fugitivas descendieron por sus pálidas mejillas y se estrellaron sobre el suelo, a solo unos centímetros de ese hilo que le había revelado la verdad._«_El hilo rojo puede estirarse, contraer o enredar, mas nunca se romperá". Volvió a escuchar la voz de esa mujer. _«...Después de todo, ella tenía razón...____»._

Gon mantuvo su rostro con una expresión triste. ¿Por qué Killua debía tener un final así...solo... sin una persona especial? ¿Por qué el destino era tan injusto con él? El moreno desvió la mirada a su propio listón, éste se hallaba intacto y al parecer se dirigía a donde fuere que estuviera _esa_ persona, pero ahora, ya no tenía algún interés por conocerla. Ya no le interesaba... si eso significaba ver una expresión triste en el rostro de su amigo, entonces ¡No deseaba conocerla nunca! Fue hasta ese instante, que recordó las palabras de aquella mujer y una idea surgió. Sería algo atrevido y en contra de lo establecido, pero, debía intentarlo.

Sin que el albino lo notara, tomó su propio lazo e intentó romperlo, pero ni siquiera con la fuerza bruta podía conseguirlo. _«Yo...quiero... ¡Quiero que Killua deje de sentirse triste!__»_. Sus dedos volvieron a tensarse. _«...Mi único deseo...es que él no vuelva a estar solo...porque Killua...__»_. Sentía como iba cediendo, al mismo tiempo que su corazón se estrellaba salvajemente contra su pecho. _«...porque él es...¡La persona mas preciada para mí!__»_. Con ese simple pensamiento, ya todo había cambiado y sonrió orgulloso de sí al ver que ahora todo sería diferente.

___«_El corazón de Gon... ¿Por qué late de esa manera?___»_. Había oído ese desenfrenado latir pero creyó que se debía por haber corrido anteriormente.

─Killua─. Dijo el nombre de su compañero con su mejor sonrisa mientras una de sus manos se posaba sobre el hombre de éste. El albino, muy a su pesar, levantó su rostro levantó su rostro y sus ojos abrieron de golpe al notar un pequeño detalle.

El hilo rojo de cada uno ahora estaba unido por un pequeño lazo.

___«_...¿Él unió...los...hilos?...___»_. El peli-plata permaneció estático en su lugar sin despegar en ningún momento la vista de su amigo. Al ver esa sonrisa alegre y dulce, dirigida solo para él, tragó pesadamente y sintió como su corazón comenzaba a latir aceleradamente.

─He he...Killua.. puede que aun sea joven y no conozca mucho de la vida, pero, soy consciente cuando quiero algo en verdad─. Murmuró con sus ojos cubiertos por un brillo de convicción. ─Y yo quiero...permanecer a tu lado. Aunque todo este en nuestra contra─. Tomó entre sus dedos la fina hebra de color carmín y dijo con una gran sonrisa. ─Por esa razón... cambiaré el destino que tenían preparado para mí y lo uniré con el tuyo.

─Gon yo...─. Aquel nombre escapó de sus labios en un tono muy bajo. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un intenso rojo mientras sus ojos se empañaban por las lágrimas que no querían descender. _«__...ya que una gran fuerza de voluntad es capaz de cambiar lo que ya está escrito____»_. Dejó que sus cabellos terminaran cubriéndole los ojos, evitando que su persona especial contemplase su rostro._«_.¿...Es justo... que él me diga algo así...a una persona como yo?___»_.

El pelinegro notó la expresión en el rostro del albino y completamente decidido, tomó la mano izquierda del otro con la suya, dejando que se aprecien ambos hilos rojos. Killua levantó la vista de inmediato y en ese instante las lágrimas no querían detenerse más.

─Killua...─. Su cuerpo se movió por sí solo y con su mano libre rozaba con ternura la mejilla ajena; un tacto tan delicado, como si temiese que se rompiera al final. A medida que su rostro se acercaba sus ojos terminaron por cerrar y la expresión de tranquilidad no lo abandonó en ningún momento.

─Gon...─. Dijo su nombre en su mismo tono antes de cerrar los ojos y permitir que aquel contacto se hiciera entre ambos. Al sentir una ligera presión en sus labios, buscó a tientas la mano del pelinegro y al encontrarla atinó a darle un pequeño apretón. Pasaron unos segundos hasta que al fin se separaron y sintió como una agradable calidez se situaba en su interior.

El pelinegro descubrió su mirada cobriza y pudo apreciar mejor la expresión en el rostro de su amigo. Sus mejillas sonrosadas, los labios entre abiertos y por último los ojos azules cubiertos por un brillo extraño. Sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba convirtiéndose en una sonrisa inocente y encantadora, ignorando su cara ardiendo y el ritmo desbocado de su corazón; todo, había valido la pena, solo para cambiar su destino y mantenerse junto a Killua. Como siempre quiso.

Ambos rozaron sus frentes y contemplaron embelesados a la persona que tenían en frente, sin embargo, Killua deseaba decir aquellas palabras. Necesitaba decirlas. Se armó de valor y murmuró. ─S-si quiero...

─¿Uh? ¿Killua?

─S-si quiero cam-cambiar el destino que tenían preparado para mí...─. Murmuró soltando un suspiro, tomó ambas manos del pelinegro con suma delicadeza. ─...y unirlo con el tuyo Gon─. Trató de sonar lo mas seguro posible, porque a partir de este momento ya no había vuelta atrás a su decisión. _«__No importa lo que suceda, yo permaneceré a su lado... siempre____»_. Con suavidad, sus labios se iban curvando hacia arriba, formando una pequeña sonrisa de alivio; ahora todo estaba dicho. No le interesaba nada mas.

La vida cambió en un solo segundo y una fantasía oculta en sus corazones salía a flote, solo para volverse realidad.

Algo en su pecho se agitó. Al cabo de unos mínimos segundos una alegre sonrisa se manifestó y sin controlar sus emociones, se abalanzó contra el peli-plata, asegurándose de abrazarlo con todo el cariño que tenía. ─¡Killua!─. El albino lo recibió gustoso y ambos cayeron sobre el suelo, pero a ningún pareció importarle.

Luego de mucho tiempo, el joven heredero de la familia Zoldyck volvía a sonreír con todo el corazón, porque ahora, tenía lo que tanto había deseado. Una vida junto a su mejor amigo... aunque, si tenía en cuenta las palabras que se dijeron mutuamente y la promesa que hicieron, ellos pasarían a ser mas que simples amigos. Pero no era momento para pensar en esas cosas.

Muy a su pesar, Gon se levantó del suelo y ofreció su mano para que él hiciera lo mismo. Con un suave sonrojo situado en sus mejillas Killua aceptó el pequeño gesto sintiéndose sumamente conmovido, mordió su labio inferior conteniendo la vergüenza o al menos eso creía él.

─Killua, mira, los hilos desaparecieron─. Levantó su mano izquierda para ver que el lazo ya no estaba. Sus ojos se entristecieron, Gon quería seguir viendo como los destinos de ambos se habían unido a partir de ese momento. ─Ni siquiera con _Gyo_ soy capaz de verlos─. Trató de concentrar parte de su aura en sus ojos castaños, pero al sentir un pequeño apretón en su mano izquierda levantó la vista y observó los ojos azules de Killua.

─No debes preocuparte por ello Gon, está bien.

─¿Por qué lo dices?─. Lo único que recibió como respuesta fue un fugaz beso en los labios, tan corto que apenas pudo durar tres segundos. ─¡Killua!─. Dijo el nombre de su persona especial sintiéndose sumamente avergonzado, mas al final de ese murmullo solo pudo sonreír alegremente.

─¿Ahora estamos juntos, no? Eso es lo único que importa en este momento─. Entrelazó su mano izquierda con la del moreno y le sonrió con cariño. Quería hacer que se sintiera feliz, tan feliz como Gon lo hacía a él... incluso más si era posible. ─¿Verdad?

Asintió enérgicamente. ─¡Si! Eso es lo único que importa─. Sujetó con ambas manos la ajena. ─¿Eso nos convierte en novios no, Killua?

El albino se sonrojó furiosamente, se liberó del agarre solo para propinarle un golpe en la cabeza. ─¡Idiota, no tienes que decir cosas tan vergonzosas!

─¡Eso dolió!

─¡Te lo mereces, idiota!

─¡Si, soy un idiota! ¡Pero Killua lo es también por ser amigo y querer a un idiota!

─¡¿Qué has dicho?!

Mientras los muchachos comenzaban a discutir como normalmente lo hacia, desde una distancia prudente, Biske los contemplaba atentamente mientras sus labios se curvaban en una suave sonrisa. Había sido testigo de aquella tierna escena desde que comenzó, sin perderse lujo de detalle y ahora, se reía por las discusiones de estos "mejores amigos".

─Tal como creí... ellos son todavía muy ingenuos para comprender lo que hicieron─. _«__Y lo son también para darse cuenta que eso era solo un truco____»_. Completo en su mente al recordar que hace mucho tiempo había visitado a aquella mujer. _«__Ese no es el verdadero hilo del destino, es solo una falsa ilusión para que las parejas razonen que harían si descubren que no son el uno para el otro. Muchos fracasan y se separan, pero, solo un verdadero amor permanece junto a pesar de todo____»_. Llevó su mano enguantada hasta sus labios, reprimiendo la pequeña carcajada deseosa por salir.

Tal parecía ser, que ellos dos no eran la excepción a éste último.

─Quizá nunca descubran si están destinados a estar juntos, pero, basta con verlos para saber que eso no les interesa─. Murmuró para sí misma y continuó contemplando a la "pareja" con una sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

Para mi quedó bien todo, o al menos eso creo. El mito del _hilo rojo_ es muy bonito y sumarle a estos dos niños hace que la historia sea mucho mas bonita. Espero haya sido de su agrado, son libres de comentar lo que sea, yo acepto cualquier cosa que me digan, es enserio. ¡Ah! Voy a intentar actualizar mi otro fic y publicar los que casi tengo listos, pero esto de robar las compus ajenas no es muy buena idea, además me lleva mucho trabajo y las consecuencias no son muy buenas...  
¡Pero, por ustedes lo voy a intentar!

Jeje, creo que es todo por esta ocasión. Les deseo una linda semana y cuidense muche ¿Si?

**Atte:** _Canciones de Cuna._


End file.
